The Phantom Files
by Theimissinglink
Summary: Me and Lexis combined ideas turned in to a series of Danny Phantom One-shot, drabbles, and two-shots. we have reviles, thrills, chills, and random ghost shenanigans rated T for suggestive comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Link: AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND TIME WE HAVE VENTURED INTO THE DANNY PHANTOM UNIVERSE. LEXI YOU EXCITED?**

 **Lexi: Yeah I'm excited! It's going to be the first DP oneshot series we do together**

 **Link: Yep, and it's gonna be amazing, Onyx is currently binging the series because he didn't watch it before and wants to know what the hell we are talking about.**

 **Onyx: (walks out of living room mumbling about having to go to the bathroom, the best tv series ever, and ibuprofen.)**

 **Lexi: I am SO excited for this!**

 **Link:then let us waste not more of our time to the story!**

 **Hiccup: (flys in with Toothless) Link owns nothing!**

 **Hiccup: revenge is sweet**

 **Lexi: MY LINE!**

 **Story 1: Rock the town**

 **danny's pov**

After the "Phantom Planet" incident as Tucker calls it, where my identity was almost revealed but was saved by some fast talking, I decided that if the world was to find out who I really am it was going to have to figure it out on its own and this included my family. Now it's 7 years later and Sam (who I am now dating seriously), Tucker, and I have grown tired of the world's ignorance and have decided to do something about it. This is why, one Sunday afternoon, I overshadowed the town event organiser and made her add a concert by an unknown band to the event schedule. Now controversy sprung up over who the mystery band is almost immediately. Hence the reason I am standing on a darkened stage in phantom form holding a guitar with a clone in fenton form standing to my left holding an matching guitar. Off to my right sam looking more goth than normal in a miniskirt is holding a Base, leaving tucker on a set of electric drums in a steampunk outfit and Dani on the keyboard wearing something similar to sam but slightly less revealing as I refused to let my daughter go around looking like that. Yes you heard me right, about 3 years after Phantom Planet I opened the door to a beat up Dani who collapsed into my arms saying she was destabilized again and the ecto-dejecto was only a temporary fix. I called sam and tuck and told them to meet me at my place ASAP. after some debate we all packed up into the specter speeder and headed for frostbite. Upon arriving and explaining what was going on frostbite said that the reason she was destabilized is her biological clocks didn't match. Seeing our confused expressions he went on to explain that basically she was literally a 2 year old in the body of a 9 year old causing destabilization and we could fix this by an "ectoplasmic reduction of bio time procedure" as he called it. Basically he was going to make her physical appearance match with her mental age by lowering her physical appearance to two to match her clocks up.

 **(AN: okay basically i'm trying to say that if they had dani traditionally it would of happend when they were 16 and the following events take place when Sam and Danny are 19 and Dani is 10, i spent about 30 minutes trying to get this to work so shud up)**

It was about then the blood tests came back and we all got the shock of our lives. Dani was not only my daughter she was also Sams! The Fruitloop had tried using Sam's DNA to create a stable clone and Dani was born. Now, it wasn't like we hadn't done the *ahem* "Act" before so we decided to lie to save my identity and told our parents that she was our biological daughter that we had been hiding in the "fenton OPS center" and that's where we kept disappearing to daily. Admittedly there were quite a few holes in this but my my father was to dull and my mother was proud to see them while Sam's parents were furious, saying that we should give Dani to an orphanage and prevent Sam from ever seeing me again. So Sam did something she had been threatening to do for years. She moved out. Having nowhere else to go my parents invited her to stay with us. Now after much debate and my father actually winning an argument for once we moved my stuff and sam's stuff to the former guest bedroom and converted my old room to Dani's room. We then got her officially enrolled in the city records and in school. But back on topic we had been practicing for weeks for this gig. I feel someone nudge me.

"You okay dude you seem nervous" Tuck said looking at his PDA making sure the sound system checked out.

"Ya I'm just worried ya know? I've kept this secret for 8 years and now I'm finally going to show the world who I really am." I replied

"Well I got to get to my spot, you should too. We go on in 2 minutes." He said, nodding before walking to his drum set while I walked to the front of the stage next to my duplicate. I nodded to the others to make sure they were ready and Dani started us into the first song.

 **3RD person**

The audience was excited and one question ran through everyone's head; who is the mystery band. A hush fell over the crowd as the lights went out and two lasers did and scan of the audience before a electronic female voice was heard.

"The following dramatization is presented by the Phantom society" the voice said before the song started:

 _ **P= phantom is singing**_

 _ **D= fenton is singing**_

 _ **P/D= both**_

 **The following song is Demons by Starset**

P:Mayday! Mayday!

The ship is slowly sinking

 _(a spot light turns on revealing Danny phantom singing and playing a black guitar with green and white swirls before fading revealing Danny fenton holding an identical guitar who sings the next peice)_

D:They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling

They're all around me,

Circling like vultures

They wanna break me and wash away my colors

P/D:Wash away my colors

 _(the lights come on filled with lasers and other lights revealing the band)_

P:Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

D:'Kay, Okay, Okay

D:We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

P:'Way, away, away

P/D:Save me if I become

P:My demons

D:I cannot stop this sickness taking over

It takes control and drags me into nowhere

I need your help, I can't fight this forever

I know you're watching,

I can feel you out there

P:Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

D:'Kay, Okay, Okay

D:We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

P:'Way, away, away

P/D:Save me if I become

D:My demons

P:Take me over the walls below

D:Fly forever

P:Don't let me go

D:I need a savior to heal my pain

D/P:Will I become my worst enemy

The enemy

D:Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay

P:We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away

P/D:Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

D:My demons

As the first song faded out the crowd was silent because not only was their hero on stage singing but singing with the local losers. And to say the least they sounded amazing! Before they got the chance to applaud the group launched into its next song.

 **3 Doors Down - Kryptonite**

P:I took a walk around the world

To ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere

In the sands of time

But I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

D:I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be

Something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

P/D:If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

P:You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

D:You stumbled in and bumped your head,

If not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

D/P:If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

P:If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

D:If I'm alive and well, will you be there

Holding my hand

P:I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

D:Yeah!

D/P:If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Oh, whoa, whoa

Oh, whoa, whoa

Oh, whoa, whoa

As the final cords faded out the crowd lost it. After they had calmed down Phantom walked to the front of the stage.

"DID Y'ALL LIKE THAT!?" He asked the audience which responded with chering

"THANK YOU!, WE ARE THE PHANTOM SOCIETY AND IF YALL LIKED THAT THEN Y'ALL WILL LOVE THIS!

 **(A/N: okay so to save time i'm not going to go through all of the songs look them up on youtube and most are on Amazon prime according to Lexi. But the playlist is as follows:**

 **3 Doors Down - When I'm Gone**

 **Evanescence - Bring Me To Life (Sam sang lead with Fenton singing the dude parts)**

 **Eminem - Till I Collapse (Tuck lead with Phantom and Fenton backup)**

 **Skillet- Hero (fenton and phantom lead with Dani backup)**

 **Papa Roach - Last Resort (sang by Fenton)**

 **Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams (sang by phantom)**

 **Nickelback - Edge Of A Revolution (lead by phantom with Fenton singing the chorus)**

 **Nickelback - Savin' Me (Phantom)**

 **Nickelback - if today was your last day (Fenton and Phantom)**

 **Hollywood Undead - Bullet (Fenton and Phantom)**

 **HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD - "WE ARE" (Fenton, tucker, and Phantom)**

After the lights faded out on WE ARE Danny Fenton went to stand in front of the crowd

"Alright so who had fun tonight?!" He asks as the crowd screams its approval.

"ALRIGHT, well we have one more song for you before we call it a wrap so how bout we get it started!?". As the crowd roars the lights go out and then flash with the opening notes of the song.

 **Band:starset song:carnivore**

D:All my life they let me know

How far I would not go

But inside the beast still grows waiting

Chewing through the ropes

P:Who are you to change this world?

Silly Boy!

No one needs to hear your words.

Let it go.

 _It was then a screen lit up behind them displaying scenes of Phantom fighting_

P/D:Carnivore! Carnivore!

Won't you come digest me?

Take away everything I am.

Bring it to an end.

Carnivore! Carnivore!

Could you come and change me?

Take away everything I am.

Everything I am.

P:I will hide myself below

I'll be what you wanted

Kept inside I won't let go

'Till I burn beyond control

D:Who are you to change this world?

Silly Boy!

No one needs to hear your words.

Let it go.

D/P:Carnivore! Carnivore!

Won't you come digest me?

Take away everything I am.

Bring it to an end.

Make me fall. Make me bleed.

Go ahead and change me?

Take away everything I am.

Everything I am.

D:Never enough

P:(Who I am is not good enough)

P:Never enough

D:(Who I am)

 _On the screen you see a security camera footage of fenton walking into the ghost zone portal and the portal coming on and as the beat picks up danny Phantom stumbles out before turning back to Fenton the screen now changes to black_

Carnivore! Carnivore!

Won't you come digest me?

Take away everything I am.

Bring it to an end.

Carnivore! Carnivore!

Could you come and change me?

Take away everything I am.

Everything I am

 _It was now that we see fenton and phantom high five and fenton get absorbed into phantom before phantom changed back to fenton the lights then went out for a moment and when they came back on the band was gone_

The audience was stunned, dash was frozen trying to understand how puny Fenton could be a hero, the Fenton parents were in tears thinking back to when they hunted and hurt their son, Paulina was on the ground bawling her eyes out saying phantom should be hers not that goth freaks, etc...

 **Danny's pov**

After the lights went out I ran and grabbed the others before turning invisible/ intangible and flying out and taking us to my house.

"Man we killed it out there!" exclaimed an exhausted Tucker who had collapsed into a beanbag chair.

"Ya Dani fell asleep on the way here" Sam said entering the room after putting our daughter to bed.

"And I think we should follow post-haste, Tuck you goin home or you going to crash here?"

"Eh, no offense but I'll go home, last time I slept on your couch I was assaulted by your parents thinking I was a ghost." he said standing up and heading for the door. About 20 minutes after he left, Sam and I had gone to bed, and my parents burst into the room and started asking questions. So to save myself from a sleep deprived Sam I put on some pants and dragged them down to the living room to explain everything.


	2. PHANTOM ANIVERSARY

**Link:** _ **runs across screen chasing onyx**_ **Damit Onyx give back the firework starter!**

 **Lexi: hahaha sucker (lounges on a lawn chair while flapping wings lazily and recording the chase) we don't own anything!**

 **Note: P** _ **P didnt happen and his identity is still a secret**_

 **Danny's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY" dad shouted through the phone loudly.

"I'm sorry we can't be there sweetie," mom said sadly "I can't believe our flight was delayed!".

Okay let me backup, my name is Danny Fenton, the local loser, but i'm also known as Danny Phantom, town hero. Approximately one week ago mom and dad got called to a ghost hunter's convention… in Australia. Since it's summer here it's winter there and about the time they went to come home a freak snowstorm hit. So. they are currently stuck at the airport. I'm currently stuck at home, alone, on my 16 birthday, because Jazz is at college, Tuck is down with the flu, and Sam is with relatives…. GREAT. So after finishing talking to my parents I flipped through various channels for a bit before my ghost sense went off. So I transformed and passed through the floor into the lab only to become confused to see a small package with the emblem of the far frozen on it. I opened it only for the infi-map to fall out and a note that read;

 _Oh great one_ (yep, definitely frostbite)

 _I have no time to explain but tell the infa-map that you want to go home and I'll meet you there_

 _Sincerely_

 _Frostbite_

It was a bit bizarre but to be honest this was normal compared to the time he tried to help me clean my room… that was insane. So shrugging my shoulders I did as instructed and held on for dear afterlife as the map speed towards a part of the ghost zone where to my knowledge there was nothing but on the map there was 1 door out that way. And I soon arrived at the door that was black with white and green swirls. Assuming that Frostbite was inside, I walked and shut the door behind me making the room pitch black. Using some ecto-energy as a light source, I ventured into the darkness.

"SURPRISE!" All of the ghosts I had ever met and even some I didn't yelled jumping out from behind various objects as the lights came on. I jumped in fright and was about to start blasting and actually managed to blast Skulker before Clockwork stopped me.

"Danny that are not here to harm you, they are here to celebrate." I gave him a confused look before looking around to see the room was decorated in black, green, and white. There was also a table with a assortment of food and a banner that read: HAPPY DEATH DAY! With death crossed out and birth written in. I quickly realised my mistake and rushed over to help Skulker up.

"I'M so sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's fine wel-I mean Danny, perfectly acceptable under the circumstances" he said, accepting my apology. I then turned back to clockwork.

"So umm whose lair is this, whose idea was this and well, why?" I asked.

"It's yours dipstick, all ghosts have a lair, even halfas. I was out this way and found it about a few hours ago and according to the box ghost who saw you earlier and realised what was going on you were having a pretty sucky 16th so after a quick conference we threw this together for you." Ember said walking up. To me before whispering in my ear that I should avoid that cake because Skulker was charged with making it and he is probably the worst cook in the ghost zone. I noded in thanks for the heads up. It was then that Clockwork summoned us to the table to eat. And other than Skulkers cake coming to life and attacking the Ghost Writer, dinner was great. Then a few ghosts came forward with some presents, I got a black guitar with my emblem on it with a promise of lessons from Ember,(one of my favorites) a new law that there is a ban from trying to take over the world on my birthday and death day from Walker, a record of every fight I have ever had that is self updating from the Ghost Writer, a trap of some variety or another that I plan to experiment with later from Skulker, a digital map of the Ghost zone from Frostbite, and finally a really nice wrist watch that also acts as a time medallion from Clockwork. It was after this that Ember played a few songs for entertainment and it was also then I decided that this was probably one of the best birthdays I had ever had.

 **Link:** _ **stands up on table that is surrounded by Lexi, Danny, Tucker, Sam and all the Characters from the DP universe**_ **"It was in 2004 on April 3rd that Danny aired for the first time. That day America lost its mind over the show and I now stand before you 12 years later saying that the Phandom lives on and as long as the name Danny Phantom is known the Phandom will LIVE ON"** _ **it was at this point that the sky lit up behind him in a firework display of epic proportion.**_

 _ **Link turns to the camera and Lexi cuts him off.**_

 **Lexi: My line. Back off. Happy Dannyversary everyone! I really hoped you liked this, you know the drill! Follow, favorite, review, etc...**


	3. Chapter 3

alright so... it saddens me to say but I'm leaving the fanfiction world, me and my editor Lexi are going to start work on an actual book of our own and publish it. this brings me to the topic of this update, adoption, I'm looking for writers willing to take up the mantle and finish what I started to qualify I will read some of ur work and deem you worthy or not, if interested PM me there will be one final update to each story and finish draconic time warp. thank you all for supporting us in our endeavors and supporting me from the start.


End file.
